


Late Night Tears

by BeautyButterBae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brief Arima Appearance, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Emotional pain, Hurt/Comfort, I swear he did not deserve to die, I'm Sorry, M/M, Men Crying, Nightmares, Oh look I'm crying again, Post-Finale, Sunshine Boy Hide, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyButterBae/pseuds/BeautyButterBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was it that dream again?" Hide asked softly, tightening his hold around Kaneki. "It's alright, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>(Aka Kaneki is having nightmares about Hide dying again, and sunshine boy is there to comfort him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Late Night Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439693) by [Selyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka)



> I can't. I can not. I swear, I no longer can. This fandom, this /ending/ it broke me far beyond the point of fixing. I'd never thought I'd be that devastated once this show ended. But it's alright, I like this pain. It's a motivational sort of pain. Well, it certainly made me write this to comfort myself even a little.
> 
> So enjoy my deepest pain put on e-paper?

Kaneki took step after step in the snowy road unraveling in front of him. He guessed it'd made a crunching sound under his feet, if he weren't deaf and blind to the remaining world around him.

The world without Hide.

Just a few moments ago, he saw his best friend smile that sweet smile of his, accepting him for who he was, speaking in that gentle tone full of understanding.

Just a few moments ago he heard him recall the good times with a dose of melancholy in his voice, sipping on a cup of lousy coffee.

Just a few moments ago he saw him collapse on the floor of Anteiku in a pool of his own blood, falling into Kaneki's arms, apologizing for the little screw-up that happened on the way, asking to be taken home.

The images of the subsequent fire in the cafe he remembered only through a veil of tears. The tears that dripped on the dying Hide, the very tears that brought a peaceful smile to his face. As if everything was still like it used to be and he was only about to fall asleep in Kaneki's embrace.

He recalled how soon he felt his breath fade and how the gentle warmth of his body was negated by the flames around them. The tears burned at his eyes.

There was nothing more he could do. Nothing but take him home.

He stepped as the clusters of snowflakes descended around him. He held his only reason for living dearly in his arms. He walked toward his demise.

What good was a world without Hide? How could he protect his friends if he was the real threat to them in the first place? There was never a choice for him, was there?

A bright light of a helicopter covered him from a distance. It would all end soon. That was only for the better. The world could only be a safer place without him to defile it.

Before long, he gently lay down Hide's body into the fresh snow, briefly apologizing in his mind. The boy deserved a proper burial and Kaneki almost regretted not being able to see it through. But that made no difference. He much preferred joining Hide on the other side as quickly as possible.

It took only a flash for Arima's assault to come to completion. His quinque pierced Kaneki's chest and the boy only reveled in the pain. With a quick slash at his body, he felt his consciousness fade, darkness enveloping his mismatched eyes. Precisely how he wanted it. He smiled in his agony.

"-neki!" He heard a voice.

"Kaneki!" It was Hide.

His eyes shot open, to the darkness of a room. He looked around in confusion.

"Kaneki..." Hide smiled with relief reflecting in his glowing amber eyes. They were visible even in the pitch blackness of the place. "You were crying in your sleep again."

Kaneki suddenly realized he was lying on a bed and his cheeks were indeed wet. Warm fingers lightly stroked his jaw.

"It's alright, Kaneki. I'm here." Hide smiled indulgently. The tears immediately pooled in Kaneki's eyes anew.

"Hide..." he whispered powerlessly, throwing his arms around Hide's neck, burrowing his face in his shoulder. His warm arms embraced him just a second later.

Just a moment ago he was cold.  
Just a moment ago he was dead.  
Just a moment ago Kaneki had laid his only reason to live in the fresh snow of the late night.

"Was it that dream again?" Hide asked softly, tightening his hold around Kaneki. "It's alright, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

The only response he received was a serenade of sobs Kaneki couldn't keep inside.

"I know, baby. I know. I won't leave you again." He stroked through his hair lightly. "I promise I won't."

It took a good few minutes for Kaneki to calm down, like it usually did. Hide could never blame him for it. He knew exactly what he saw in his dreams. His boyfriend had a terrible affinity for nightmares.

But as long as he was there for him, it would be alright. No matter how many times Kaneki relived that dream, Hide would always be there for him to comfort him when he woke.

It was perfectly alright. The afterlife was good to them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For crying out loud, I AM SO FAR IN DENIAL THERE IS NO WAY BACK. I just want to believe they're happy somewhere. ANYWHERE. That's all I want. Thanks for paying my broken heart some attention, I appreciate all of you crying, equally broken fans out there.


End file.
